Peter's Journey/Issue 28
“well I’ll be dammed” said the figure that was standing in front of Peter, then the light died down and Peter looked closer at the man who was Mark but had longer hair and a short beard “Mark” rejoiced Susan as she ran passed Peter and hugged Mark, he looked around “Jonny?” asked Mark, Peter just looked to the ground and the rest of the group was silent, Mark went over to Peter and hugged him “who is it?” asked A girls voice “it’s Peter, and the others” replied Mark, just then Katy walked to the door, she greeted everyone, mainly Jess, “can we come in or what?” asked Sarah “yeah, sorry” replied Mark “Oh my God, what happened to Gareth?” asked Katy as Jack and Scott entered the church and set him down on a pew. “He was bitten, Peter amputated his arm, it was about ten minutes ago all this happened” replied Jess “where’s everyone else?” asked Peter “they’re in the back” replied Mark “I’ll get them” said Katy as she walked away to another room where James died. Soon Michael, Laura, Kathryn, Ben, Rhys, Henry, Stephen all came out of the room, Henry ran towards Peter as he saw him, “Oh my little brother” cried Peter as they hugged and fell to the floor, Susan and Mark where still in each other’s arms, Laura ran towards Gareth who was lying on a pew at the back, Shannon and Michael where also reunited. “The others?” asked Scott “Sam left about a month ago, with Ross and Adam. Amy, Rachel, and Diane died during the winter, we lost Chris after the winter” replied Mark “Listen, there’s something I need to tell you” said Peter as he knelt down to Henry, who was now in position on a Glock 17 and an axe “what is it?” asked Henry “Jonny, he’s” struggled Peter “dead?” asked Henry, Peter just nodded “I thought you were dead as well” replied Henry. An hour later Peter and Mark where walking outside the church, Scott and Henry where on watch at in the tower and Susan and Ben where on watch on top of the hall’s roof where they made a small area for a watch with two people in. “what happened that night?” asked Peter “well when you told me to go back and get some people I did so, along with Ben and Rhys, then we left, Scott wasn’t far behind so we just moved on, next thing we know is that he wasn’t there, and neither was anyone else, I had to get them outta there Peter, you understand, don’t you?” asked Mark “oh, yeah, I’m not annoyed or anything, you did what you had to do” replied Peter, he gestured for him to go on, “well as sun started to rise we stopped, we talked about where to go next, Rhys had mentioned going back but we decided not to due to the walkers, so we headed south in sight of finding somewhere to rest for the day, but we didn’t. We were on the road for three weeks straight, during which time we trained the group to use guns, properly, nearer Christmas we found a good place to set up, we thought that we’d be safe there for Christmas day, but the day before the walkers had begun to notice our presence, so we had to leave, I can’t remember who suggested it but we left for new castle, and we got to the cottage, it was reasonably safe, bar the few dead ones that we’d shot down, and we saw what remained of Danny, Zara and Sophie, which was very little, we put a bullet through their brains and just left again, ca,]me to the church got it secure, we had a party, for new years eve, then we decided to fence this place off after we secured the area, we haven’t killed all of the walkers though, and we’ve only fenced off the place where you came in and then corner park, it was a trickier place to fence off, we lost Chris while clearing out a house, after that we fenced it off and only Ben and Henry have been going out” Peter stopped at that point “don’t worry, he’s a great shot, and knows how to use an axe” replied Mark “did you teach them all that?” asked Peter “with the help from Ben and Rhys” replied Mark “good, and thank you, for keeping everyone safe” added Peter “not everyone” replied Mark “how did they die?” asked Peter “well they died during December, we had hardly any food for the whole winter, and they just died of hunger, and energy, when we had to make a run from the walkers they were too slow, they all died within three weeks” replied Mark “what happened to you?” asked Mark “well starting at the boat club, I saw you, Ben and Rhys leave, so I told Scott to get the others, Shannon and Jamie had realised that they couldn’t get to us, so they left a different way, but anyway, Scott, Sarah and Jack left and turned right, you’d gone left, anyway I was about to leave, as I had gone back to shoot other walkers that had began to come in from the other side, so I realised that we went going to win this battle, so I left, on my way out I saw three piles of walkers, I just drove away, then I went the way that Shannon had gone, as the main exit was blocked by the walkers, I was driving along, then I heard a scream, it was Jess, William was with her, but he sacrificed himself to save her some time. Anyway, we all escaped, we meet up within a day, we came short of ammo, before Christmas Day, so then we trained up by using our melee weapons, anytime we left a house we’d collect anything that would be useful to kill a walker, we formed an elite team if you like, they where myself, Jonny, Scott, Jack, Jess and Sarah they’d be the ones that made sure that everything was safe before the rest of the group came into the place that we were staying, sometimes we’d get three days out of a place, and sometimes we didn’t even stop, recently we found an Estate, full of houses and it had a stone wall around the perimeter, with a 12 foot brass gate, there were about fifty walkers inside, and we had to clear it out, that was fine, we spent about three weeks, max. Then yesterday the chain that had kept the gate locked got open, nobody knows how, but it did, we had to fight the walkers down, then I was...I was going over to shut the gate, I was about to do it when Scott ran out of arrows, then Jess and Jonny came onto the scene, Jonny...Jonny told me to throw the chain so he can lock the gate, I did so , he got it partially shut, a walker got stuck, Jonny thought he was dead, but it bit him in the arm, next thing he looks at me and smiles, and then he gets a big chunk taken out of his shoulder by another walker. And then he died about half an hour later. Next day the rest of them cleared the walkers up, then we decided to leave and head for the church, and we did that.” Replied Peter, “I’m sorry, about Jonny” said Mark “I know” replied Peter “If you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna go lie down for an hour or so” said Peter, Mark nodded his head and Peter went back inside. Outside Mark stood still, looking around at the ground; he then turned around and began to walk back inside. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues